


That Fair Thou Ow'st

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Praise Kink, So corny you'd think it was written in Iowa, The destruction of an innocent nightstand, Top Hux, Two evil dorks attempt romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennus Hus thinks that Kylo Ren is beautiful. Kylo Ren does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fair Thou Ow'st

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd christen this account with something sweet, smutty, and a bit corny.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, so please let me know if you discover any typos.

In all his years working for the First Order, Brennus Hux never thought that he’d find himself on Naboo. Yet here he was, disguised in civilian clothes and standing hand in hand with a man that he once hated: Kylo Ren. It had been Kylo’s idea; why not spend their meager seven days of planetside leave hiding in plain sight and enjoying themselves? Nobody would recognize them if they didn’t look quite like they did in First Order propaganda. Sure enough, here they were, standing against a moss-coated stone railing and watching the planet’s sun descend over the lake. Strands of pinks, oranges and golds danced over the calm, silver surface of the water.

  
The view was beautiful, but Hux wasn’t spending the majority of his time looking at it. Instead, his stormy blue eyes were focused on his lover. Kylo’s broad, too tall body was bent casually forward. His severe, narrow face was uncovered, revealing his long elegant nose, sleepy brown eyes, prominent ears, cruel red scar, and rippling black hair. Kylo was an odd man; many of his features on their own would have been considered unattractive by most people. Together, however, they projected ethereal, princely beauty. Hux didn’t fully understand how that worked and had even been frustrated by his attraction when their relationship consisted of nothing more than hatefucks. Now he just accepted it; if falling in love with Kylo Ren had taught him anything, it was that not everything fit into neat, sensible little boxes the way that Hux prefered. That being said, Kylo was the only out of the ordinary thing that Hux would allow himself to tolerate.

“It’s nice out here,” said Kylo, his soft, deep voice floating on the gentle breeze, “You know, my grandparents got married here on Naboo.”

Right, there was always a catch when Kylo made traveling decisions. Now Hux was going to hear more about Grandpa Vader. Delightful.

“Well,” replied Hux, “it is, as you said, a nice place. People tend to choose nice places to marry, do they not?”

“Obviously they do,” said Kylo, “and don’t worry, I’ll spare you a lecture about my lineage.” Kylo’s full lips quirked into a smirk and he turned to face Hux, moving forward until his face was centimeters away. Hux could feel Ren’s warm puffs of breath against his lips. “I brought us here because I wanted my general to experience ‘something nice’ for once in his anal-retentive life,” Kylo said.

Hux couldn’t help but return his lover’s smirk and run his hand through his silky, black curls. “Is that a proposal?” Hux asked, his lips ghosting against Kylo’s “I would have expected a drama queen like you to be more, well, over the top.”

“It can be a proposal if you want it to,” Kylo replied, “maybe after the Resistance is…”

Hux tugged forward on Kylo’s hair and pulled him in for a deep, open mouthed kiss. Hands roamed, breaths mingled, and tongues mapped out mouths. Hux occasionally nipped at Ren’s bottom lip, determined to leave his mark on the mouth he loved so much. Ren moaned against Hux and leaned in closer. When the two finally pulled away, they were panting.

“I wasn’t looking at the sunset, darling,” Hux admitted, “your face is much more interesting.”

Kylo’s brow’s furrowed and his brown eyes developed a dangerous intensity. “Why?” he asked.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Hux said. His voice was hushed as though he were sharing a shameful secret.

Kylo frowned and clenched his fists, “don’t say that! Look, I need to unpack.”

Kylo was gone before Hux could protest. He could only hope that Kylo wasn’t tearing apart their hotel room with the blade of his ridiculous, crackling monstrosity of a lightsaber.

* * *

 

Kylo never touched their suitcases. In fact, he didn’t touch anything in the hotel room but the bed that he sat on. He supposed it was a nice room, with its red linens and large windows, but he couldn’t bring himself to really look around. Ren’s mind was not in the present. Instead, his thoughts wandered in the distant fog of the past, listening to voices that echoed from the time that he was Ben Organa-Solo.

“Ewwww, I thought princes were supposed to be handsome!”

“You sure you aren’t part Kubaz? You have one hell of a snout!”

“Leia, dear, your son’s ears are a sight to behold. Are you sure you don’t want to have them looked at by a cosmetic surgeon? No one has to know!”

“Bless his heart, that boy is so ugly. And to think that his parents are so good-looking!”

“I’m sorry Ben, I’m just not attracted to you.”

Kylo knew that he was supposed to forget his time as the son of Han and Leia- Snoke demanded it. Yet he couldn’t keep those distant memories away. He supposed that it would be best to use this anger and hurt to improve his connection to the Dark Side. As he contemplated the Force’s dark power, a metallic taste crept into his mouth. He absently palmed the wide metal hilt of his lightsaber and detached it from his belt. He ignited it and its unstable red blade snarled to life. He stood up, bellowed, and began hacking away at one of the wooden night stands. When he was done, all that was left were smoldering remains and the stench of smoke and ozone. It was then that Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and realized that he had gone too far. Kylo wasn’t on the Finalizer. Instead, he was on an impromptu vacation with the love of his life: a slim ginger with aggressive cheekbones, kissable lips and passionate eyes. How could such a classically handsome man dare to call Kylo, Snoke’s masked killing machine, attractive; he had to be humoring him. Yes, even though he felt nothing but attraction in Hux’s mind, he figured that this had to be a front that his lover had set up to keep Ren from digging deeper and discovering his disgust with his ugliness. He almost hated Hux again.

* * *

 

“What the kriffing hell was that?!” Hux snarled as he marched into the hotel room. The durasteel door slid behind him with an audible whoosh as he approached the bed and the visibly distraught Knight of Ren sitting on its edge. He then noticed the ashen remains of the nightstand. “Kylo, what…?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. I'll pay for it,” interrupted Kylo, “the ‘fresher’s free, you know. Go wash up or something!” Kylo glanced up, his brown eyes darkening so much that they almost seemed to turn black, “there’s real water. That irritating protocol droid in the lobby told me so.”

“Ren,” Hux replied through a tight frown, “I’m not cleaning myself yet.”

“Just do it,” Kylo replied through bared teeth.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why you ran off like that,” Hux said “I had every intention of taking you back here myself and spending the night fucking you senseless like a lovesick idiot and yet you have decided to run off and mope. You’re acting like a child Ren, and I won’t move until you explain to me what made you so upset.”

Kylo stared at Hux. One minute passed. Then two and three.

“Kylo,” said Hux with a softer tone, “tell me what’s bothering you.”

Hux watched Kylo glance down at his clenched fist and back up into his eyes. The knight was silent for a moment more. Then he cracked.

“Bren, I’m not beautiful,” Kylo said at last, “you think I’m ugly. I know you do!”

Hux sat down next to Kylo and took his large hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed each cold knuckle one by one. “In what universe do I think you’re ugly?” said Hux “You can read minds, for kriff’s sake! You of all people should know how I feel about you.”

“When half of the galaxy points out how unattractive you are throughout your entire childhood, claims like that are pretty hard to believe,” said Kylo.

Hux cupped Kylo’s pale cheek and turned him to look him in the eyes. “The galaxy is full of idiots Kylo,” Hux said as he admired the constellations of freckles and moles dotting his lover’s face, “I am a wise man, and I know beauty when I see it.”

The muscles in Kylo’s face twitched. Hux could tell that he was trying to force the tears to stay in their ducts, but couldn’t. The salty drops rolled out of the corner of Kylo’s eyes and down his sharp face, changing their path when they hit the ridges of his scar. “I-I want to believe you,” Kylo replied shakily.

Hux brushed the tears from Kylo’s face with the pad of his thumb, “let me prove to you that I’m not lying.”

* * *

 

“Shit, Bren, harder!” Kylo couldn’t help but gasp at the thick cock stretching him impossibly wide and rubbing against his prostate just so.

Hux groaned and snapped his narrow hips with more force, making the almost burning drag of his cock against Ren’s insides all the more pleasurable. The general looked downright debauched: his fiery hair had fallen out of place and his freckled cheeks were pink from exertion. “Kriff you take me so well,” Hux gasped, “stars, you’re so beautiful it makes me crazy.”

Kylo tightened his long legs around his general’s waist, forcing him in even deeper. They both groaned. “Bren, Bren” Kylo said breathlessly through clenched teeth.

Hux leaned in and smashed their lips together, worshiping his mouth with his teeth and tongue. The kiss tasted of salty sweat. When he broke the kiss, he stared down at Kylo, his eyes sharper than ever. “You have the perfect lips, the perfect face. I wish you wouldn’t wear that bloody mask all the time. I want to look at you more,” he said between gasps.

Kylo could only reply with a deep, broken moan. The muscles in his thighs quivered and Hux apparently noticed because he broke into a smirk.

“I’m going to pull out for a moment,” Hux said, “I want you to ride me. I want to see those lovely thighs work you up and down on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Hux pulled out and Kylo clenched around nothing. He whined at the loss and nodded so hard that his thick, black hair fell over his eyes. He looked up at Hux, who was reclining regally against the pillows and beckoning with a smug index finger. Kylo clamoured into position and guided his lover’s cock back inside. He eased himself down until he was fully seated. Both men moaned as Kylo began to move.

Hux ran his hands over Kylo’s thighs appraisingly, “perfect,” he said, “now look at me; let me see your face. So many men would kill to have you like this. But they can’t. I would kill anyone who tried.”

Kylo wasn’t sure how Hux could keep his composure to dirty talk and praise so well, but he wasn’t in the mood to complain or question. All that mattered was that Hux wanted him. No one had ever wanted him before. “You’re the only one I want to do this with,” he said, feeling the start of his orgasm creeping up on him - hot and insistent.

“Good,” said Hux, “likewise.” Hux moved his hands to the rippled planes of Kylo’s chiseled stomach, “Gods, you’re built like a weapon,” he gasped, “so powerful, and yet I reduce you to this. I can’t tell you how often...ah...I picture your pretty face and powerful body when I’m alone. You make me so, so hard.” Hux reached out and wrapped a firm hand around Kylo’s large, dripping cock. He pumped it with confident strokes.

With that, Ren could no longer hold back. He let out a roaring cry. Ropes of cum erupted from his cock as he clenched around Hux one last time. Hux’s thrusts became even faster as he chased his own release. Finally, the general groaned and buried his head in Kylo’s broad shoulder, thrusting a few more times as he spilled into him.

* * *

 

 

There was something incredible about reducing a powerful warrior to a panting, fucked-out mess. Hux found that this was especially true when said warrior was so beautiful that he could give a holomedia star a run for their money.

Hux smiled against Kylo’s broad chest as the knight absent-mindedly carded his long fingers through Hux’s ginger hair. “I hope you believe me now,” he said with an air of smugness.

Kylo laughed, the low rumble of it making his chest vibrate against Hux’s ear, “yeah, I believe you. You proved your point pretty well.”

Hux gazed up at his lover. Kylo wore a roguish, off-kilter grin. The most beautiful off-kilter grin that Hux ever had the pleasure of seeing. “I’m glad,” he said.

“I wasn’t kidding about the proposal,” Kylo said, “Once we’re victorious, we’ll talk to Snoke and…”

“What if Supreme Leader Snoke doesn’t approve of our engagement?” Hux said, trying to sound more amused than genuinely worried about Snoke’s control over Kylo.

“Then I’ll kill him,” Kylo replied “I’m your knight, General.”

“Perhaps you’ll get to call me your emperor after all of that.” Hux said.

“Fine,” replied Kylo, “then I’ll be your prince consort.”

Hux sat up, leaned over Kylo, and kissed him deeply.


End file.
